Pensamientos
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Los pensamientos de Faye y Spike en el ultimo capitulo, un amor k siempre mantuvieorn en secreto, un deseo de estar juntos ¿k hara Faye sin Spike?Porfis dejen RR
1. Faye

CAPITULO 1- FAYE  
  
¿Por que te vas?¿Por que me dejas sola? No quiero que te vayas...no quiero estar sola....En el fondo solo soy una cría asustada, k tiene miedo de perder lo único k ama...  
  
Mis ojos están húmedos...nunca antes me había pasado...¿Pq. lloro por ti? Soy estúpida, justamente ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto te amo. En realidad, comprendí que te amaba cuando apareció Julia. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos, celos de tu mirada al hablar de ella, celos de la mujer a la que amas. Por que tu la amas ¿verdad Spike? Y no me extraña, era atractiva, valiente y decidida. No podría competir con ella, y eso me entristece.  
  
¡Mierda Spike!¿Pq. tuve k enamorarme de ti?De tu carácter, de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa.....se que siempre me porte mal contigo, pero lo hacia para no mostrar mi debilidad.....También se que yo no te caigo bien...no soportas a las mujeres caprichosas y malcriadas como yo.  
  
Pero por un momento, cuando me has dicho que te mirara a los ojos, e pensado k ibas a besar-me......que estúpida que he sido al pensar esa tontería. Tu solo piensas en Julia.  
  
¡Maldita mujer!¡Si tanto te amaba ¿Por que te traiciono?!¿Por que ha hecho esto? ¡¿Porque se ha dejado matar?! Con su muerte solo consigue la tuya....No me hubiera importado morir en su lugar si con eso tu eras feliz...  
  
¡Mierda! No puedo alejar mis pensamientos de ti....lo he decidido....se que seguramente te enfadaras conmigo, pero pienso seguirte, voy a ir hasta allí y no me iré hasta que tu no hayas acabado y regreses.  
  
Cojo mi nave y voy hasta el lugar donde esta Spike. No es difícil, seguro que esta dnd el humo y las explosiones.  
  
Aterrizo dnd puedo y corro al edificio. Nunca en mi vida he corrido tanto, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento, y eso no me gusta nada....de repente siento un dolor muy fuerte en mi abdomen, es como si fuera cortado por un metal frió.  
  
Llevó mis manos a mi abdomen, y acelero mi paso. No tengo herida, pero siento el dolor.  
  
Cuando llego Spike esta allí, tumbado en el suelo, bajo un charco de sangre. Mi presentimiento era cierto, estaba malherido. Corro hasta donde esta él y lo sostengo en mis brazos. Aun esta vivo....Mis ojos se empañan y empiezo a llorar. Lentamente abres tus preciosos ojos castaños y me miras. Mi corazón se detiene cuando alzas la cabeza y rozas mis labios. El contacto con tus labios alegra mi corazón, son tan cálidos y dulces, envidio a Julia, que pudo gozar de ellos.  
  
Después de separar-te de mi, me sonríes, pero no es tu típica sonrisa despreocupada, es una sonrisa de despedida....¡NO!¡NO QUIERO!¡NOQUIERO QUE SE VAYA! Cierro los ojos con fuerzas, como intentando escapar de la realidad........su cuerpo se esta enfriando. Comienzo a llorar con fuerza mientras grito su nombre con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Su corazón deja de latir, ya no respira, lo se, peor mi corazón se niega a aceptar lo evidente, se niega a aceptar que ha muerto.  
  
bNOTAS DE LA AUTORA:/b Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soy Aya-Chan y este es el primer fic que hize de Cowboy Bebop ^.^ Asi k no sean muy duros XD ademas, no e visto la serie entera, solo algunos capitulos, pero una de mis mejores amigas es super fan de la serie y me habla mucho de ella, de lo que pasa y todo eso, asi que es casi como si la hubiera visto XD(puede k haya visto unos 12 o 13 capitulos, porque la mayoria de veces cuando lo daban estaba en dibujo) Mi amiga es una super fan de Julia, pero a mi siempre me gusto Faye, y me encanta esta pareja y ademas la veo muy factible, porque en el ultimo cap., cuando el la mira asín y se despide de ella y ella se pone a llorar....no se, ahí algo en ese trozo...... Bueno, no em enrollo más, espeor k os haya gustado el priemr cap. De mi fic, es un fic de tres caps. n.n 


	2. Spike

CAPITULO 2- SPIKE  
  
¿Voy a morir? No quiero, no quiero morir.....ahora no. Quiero regresar, quiero volver con Faye........Antes no me importaba morir, porque no tenía nada por lo que vivir, pero ahora la tengo a ella.  
  
Nunca podré olvidar a Julia. Incluso que ahora que estoy al borde de la muerte pienso en ella, en sus últimas palabras, pero es distinto. Sí, la amaba, y en cierto modo aún la amo, pero mi amor por Faye es aún más grande. Era caprichosa y malcriada, peor en el fondo solo era una niña asustada, una niña que apenas tubo infancia. Quería vivir para poder regresar junto a ti y ayudarte a vencer ese dolor, abrazarte fuertemente y consolarte.  
  
¿Cuántas veces desee besar tus labios?¿Cuántas veces desee acariciar tu piel? Dime ¿Cuántas? Fueron muchas, pero yo me lo negaba a mi mismo, aferrándome al amor de Julia, aferrándome al pasado. Tenías razón, en realidad estaba huyendo ¿pero maldita sea!¡Si huía era por tu culpa! Huía de ti......refugiándome en el pasado.  
  
Nunca mostré ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti, es más, nos llevábamos fatal, pero en el fondo te quería, si te trataba mal era para poder frenar mis deseos de besarte apasionadamente. Y si alguna vez mostré algún afecto hacia ti dejándome llevar por mis instintos siempre fueron confundidos por amistad. Solo soy un cobarde, tenia miedo de volverme a enamorar, de que tu me dejaras como me dejo Julia.  
  
Además, tu amas a otro, ¿verdad? Estas enamorada de él, no de mi. Aunque por un momento, cuando me has hablado por última vez, me he hecho la falsa esperanza de que tu me correspondías, pero no eran más que imaginaciones mías. En realidad deseaba girar y correr hacia donde estabas tu, abrazarte y secar tus lágrimas, no moverme nunca de tu lado, peor nuevamente he vuelto a huir de ti.  
  
Aunque saliera de esta con vida, no podía olvidar a Julia. Al fin y al cabo a muerto por mi culpa, por su amor hacia mi, pero estoy seguro que habría sufrido mucho más con tu muerte que con la suya, si tu hubieras muerto, incluso me hubiera permitido el lujo de llorar, pero de nada sirve lamentarse ahora. Me alegra pensar el hecho de que tu estas viva, y que tienes toda una vida por delante, eres guapa y joven, y el futuro te depara una vida mejor que la que hubieras tenido conmigo.  
  
Se que no tengo ese derecho, peor me gustaría tanto verte por última vez, lo único que deseo es ver tu rostro antes de morir. No tengo fuerzas, noto como todo mi cuerpo cae pesadamente al suelo y se queda tendido mientras la sangre que antiguamente fluía por mis venas tiñe el suelo con su color carmesí.  
  
Tengo frío, tengo mucho frío........pero de repente el frío desaparece, siento la calidez de unos brazos femeninos, y algo húmedo en mi rostro. Lentamente abro los ojos, y allí esta, pareces un ángel.....Pero estas llorando.....¿Estas llorando por mi? Eso me hace feliz. No puedo reprimir el impulso, y cuando me doy cuenta, mis labios están rozando los tuyos. Por fin he podido besarte. Con mis últimas fuerzas re sonrió.  
  
Siento mis ojos pesados, se me cierran los párpados.....de fondo escucho tu voz llamándome....  
  
Adiós Faye  
  
bNOTAS DE LA AUTORA:/bHai!(Hola XD) k os a parecido este segundo capitulo? Este es el punto de vista de Spike y fue el primero que escribí del fic ^^ Después de ver el final me vinieron unas ganas enormes de escribir este capitulo, y a partir de ahí hice los otros dos. Bueno, os espero en el tercer y último capitulo. 


	3. Faye II

CAPITULO 3- FAYE II  
  
Parece que incluso el cielo llora por tu ausencia, aunque dudo que su dolor sea más grande que el mío. Nadie puede sentir un dolor tan fuerte como el que siento yo, porque nadie te ama tanto como yo. Por eso mi cuerpo se niega a moverse, a alejar-se de tu cuerpo inmóvil.  
  
La I.S.S.P. esta a punto de llegar, y seguramente me detendrán, peor ya nada me importa.......lo único que me importaba eras tu, peor tu ya no estas, te has ido.....me has dejado sola. Sola con la duda y el tormento, con la pregunta de porque me besaste....¿ lo hiciste porque me amabas? Lo dudo, mas bien lo hiciste para mofarte de mi, para torturarme cruelmente con esta duda, pues ese beso fue tan cálido, tan lleno de pasión y amor, peor parece que mi mente no quiere admitirlo, prefiere creer que el beso fue falso, que lo hiciste por diversión. Porque si admito que tu también me amabas mi tristeza será mayor, porque pudimos haber sido felices sino hubiese sido por nuestro orgullo y nuestro miedo.  
  
Me aferró con fuerza a tu cuerpo mientras el sabor salado de mis lagrimas se hace más intenso. La I.S.S.P. ya ha llegado, y al verme intentan detenerme, peor me niego a separarme de ti, de tu ahora frío cuerpo No estoy segura, peor creo que vieron todo el dolor y sufrimiento que reflejaban mis ojos, pues me pareció ver que sintieron lastima por mi, y me concedieron lo que pedía.  
  
Después de 4 horas finalmente me siento en un banco mientras bajo las ordenes del recién llegado Jett lo preparaban todo para el funeral de Spike. Yo estoy "vigilada" por dos de la I.S.S.P. Jet se me acerca y pone su mano sobre mi hombro, intentando reconfortarme( creo que en el fondo el sabe de mi amor por Spike), peor ya nada puede reconfortarme. Mis ojos aún siguen derramando lágrimas, no he parado de llorar, llevo llorando desde que se ha ido.  
  
Me parece increíble que aún me queden lágrimas. Ya empieza a anochecer cuando lo tienen todo listo. Me llevan hasta el cementerio, aun "vigilada"(o "escoltada" como prefiráis). Tiene miedo de que me escape, pero lo que no saben es que ya no tengo ningún motivo para escapar.  
  
Entierran el ataúd donde reposa Spike. Ahí una lapida con su nombre, el día de su muerte y con una frase capricho de Jett No me gusta esa frase, pero si a Jet le hace ilusión.....Me quito mi chaqueta roja y mi pistola(cosa que hace que los de la I.S.S.P. se alarmen) y lo dejo en su tumba. Los de la I.S.S.P. me ponen las esposas y me avisan que es hora de irme. Derramo mi última lágrima y me lanzo a correr, los de la I.S.S.P. disparan y me dan, peor no consigo mi objetivo, no consigo que me maten. Me quedo tumbada en el suelo, mientras este se va tiñendo con el color rojo de mi sangre. Uno de la I.S.S.P. me ayuda a levantarme, taponando mi herida para que ni salga tanta sangre. En ese instante a mis oidos llega el silbar de una bala, que impacta en mi pecho. Al girarme veo a Jet con su pistola, mirando al suelo mientras lloraba.  
  
- No estoy deacuerdo con esa idea tuya de morir para estar con el, pero si es lo que quieres....  
  
- Gracias Jet- le dedico mi última sonrisa y caigo sin vida, ahora puedo ver a Spike, ha venido a buscarme, para que estemos juntos para siempre, porque nos amamos ¿Verdad Spike?  
  
- Sí- mientras me decía esto, me sonreía tiernamente.  
  
bNOTAS DE LA AUTORA:/b Bueno, el ultimo cap., intente darle un final "feliz" a mi estilo XD me gustan este tipo de finales. Por cierto, los fans de la serie podeis ir a esta pag:  
  
lues es d una amiga mia y ahora tiene poka kosa, pero seguro k con vuestra ayuda crece(ahora riny no tiene internet, AISN k tener paciencia) a los autores de fic, si kereis publicar vuestro fik aki me lo enviais a mi y nosotros le hacemos el logo y buscamos fotos pa ponerle ^^ 


End file.
